Wenn Engel fliegen lernen
by SamG452
Summary: Max denk über sich und andere Dinge nach...dann fällt sie eine Entscheidung.......


Titel: Wenn Engel fliegen lernen Autor: SamG452 Kontakt: SamG452@gmx.de Spoiler: das kann ich jetzt noch nicht sagen, nur das es traurig wird Rating: - Kategorie: Max/ Logan Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts von DarkAngel, leider, und selbst wenn hätte ich die beste Serie die es gibt nicht abgesetzt!!! Feedback: gern!!! Short-Cut: Max denkt über ihre Situation nach und trifft eine Entscheidung...  
  
Sie saß wie schon so oft auf dem Space Needle dachte nach. Zur Zeit sogar sehr oft. Es passierte im Moment so viel und sie hatte niemanden mit dem sie hätte reden können. Ok da war ja noch OC , aber die hatte ihre eigenen Probleme. Sie hatte genug um die Ohren als das sie sich mit den Sorgen von Max zu beschäftigen.  
  
Vor allen Dingen aber wollte Max nicht schwach, verletzlich wirken. Sie war immer die Starke, die nie aufgab, anderen immer Mut machte und sie aufbaute. Doch jetzt brauchte Max jemanden der für sie stark war, nie aufgab , ihr Mut machte und sie mit einem Lächeln aufbaute!  
  
Langsam erhob sich Max. Ihre Hände berührten das metallene Geländer. Sie schloss ihre Augen und bewunderte sie Schönheit der Nacht. Es war so einfach. Das Leben ist schön wenn es einfach war. Es sind sie Menschen die die Dinge schwierig und kompliziert machen ... mit ihren Standards und ihren Definitionen was normal und Akzeptabel ist.  
  
Sie war niemals wie sie gewesen, sie fühlte sich niemals glücklich und akzeptiert zur gleichen Zeit. Sie würde niemals atmen wenn sie bei ihnen war, so wie sie es jetzt tat. Sie zogen ihr die Luft zum atmen weg.  
  
Aber ihnen war es egal  
  
Sie schauten niemals. Sie sahen es nie.  
  
Sie könnte vor ihren Augen sterben, sie würden es nicht merken.  
  
Da waren keine Tränen mehr. Keine Panik, keine Rebellion, kein Feuer mehr das in ihr loderte. Sie war nur müde. Sie wollte das es vorbei war. Und der größte schmerz der in ihr brannte war der das kein Licht für sie am Ende des Tunnels schien. Morgen könnte schon alles besser sein, aber das wusste niemand. Die Zukunft war immer ungewiss........  
  
Sie kletterte vorsichtig zum Rand der Space Needles. Sah noch einmal die wunderschönen Lichter die Seattle nicht ganz so kalt und böse erschienen ließen. Sie fühlte sich frei etwas zu tun was sie nicht tun durfte......... was sie noch nie gemacht hatte und was man nur einmal in seinem kurzen unbarmherzigen Leben tun konnte......  
  
Ja heute Nacht würde sie endlich sie selbst sein, obwohl es eine Enttäuschung wird.... den DAS war nicht der richtige Weg, und das wusste Max.....  
  
Sie hob ihren Kopf und schaute in den Nebel verhangenden, schwarzen Himmel. Einem Engel gleich, so wie sie da stand.  
  
Wenn es einen Gott gab, der all das hier zuließ, war er dann da, und schaute zu ihr runter? Werden die "anderen" Engel sie tragen wenn sie sich fallen ließ? Könnte sie weit genug weg fliegen wenn sie es sich von ganzem Herzen wünschte?  
  
Doch sie fühlte sich schwer, als ob ihr Herz und ihre Seele sie nach unten ziehen wollten.  
  
Und hatte sie überhaupt den Mut dazu den letzten Schritt zu tun?  
  
Sie dachte an die Menschen die sie hinter sich lassen würde... dachte an das Leben, das sie ablehnte zu leben... Sie dachte an alles was sie niemals haben wird wenn sie sprang...  
  
Beschloss aber das es ihr egal war.  
  
Zum ersten mal war die Entscheidung ihre. Die Entscheidung ob sie SO leben wolle hatte DIE für sie getroffen, ob sie das werden wolle was sie war, auch das hatten DIE für sie entschieden.... Sie mochten in der Lage sein ihr Leben für sie zu bestimmen, größtenteils zu gestalten und vielleicht auch zu leben, aber nur sie hatte die Macht es zu beenden....  
  
Sie nahm eine tiefen Atemzug der kühlen Nachtluft, roch die noch wenigen übrig gebliebenen Bäume, den Regen...wissend das es das dies letzte mal sein würde...das letzte mal das sie atmen würde, das letzte mal das sie etwas riechen würde, das letzte mal das etwas sie kümmerte, sie lieben würde, verletzt werden würde....  
  
Bei diesen Gedanken war ihre Endscheidung gefällt, die Angst wieder verletzt zu werden war größer als die Angst zu springen. Um 1:30 Uhr im Jahre 2019, einen Tag bevor sie Logan Cale treffen und später auch lieben würde, sprang Max Guevara vom Space Needle und das zierliche Licht ihres Lebens wurde für immer ausgelöscht.  
  
ENDE 


End file.
